Coiny
Coiny is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI. He was formerly a member of the Squashy Grapes before moving to team Another Name, and he was a member of W.O.A.H Bunch and The Losers!, which is his current team. He is shown to have a strong hatred towards Firey to the point where the two of them frequently slap each other in episodes, though a valid reason for this is never specified. He also dislikes the Firey Speaker Box because it was built by Firey. Appearance Coiny appears to be a penny. His body is a bright copper color. Between BFDI and BFDIA, his edges were rounded to make him a perfect circle. Personality He is portrayed as a fairly nice person who has conflicts with others at times, the most notable of which is with Firey. In season 1, Coiny and Firey both have shown major hatred towards each other, often getting into slap fights and insulting each other. They appear to have become friends in episode 25. However, in Season 2, Coiny has grown slightly distanced from Firey, and the two enemies still show distaste for each other. Nowadays, Coiny has become more of a leader and a strategist coming up with new ideas to help his team along with Pin (like team switching and using teammates' abilities to benefit them in certain challenges). Without him to get the job done at times, W.O.A.H. Bunch wouldn't be as successful as they are now. Despite being the last person safe in Zeeky Boogy Doog, Coiny still manages to keep his team as successful as can be and still constantly thinking on his feet. Since BFB, the two seem to have become friends again, with Firey even considering Coiny as one of his buds, along with Needle and Pin. Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Coiny is first seen arguing and slapping Firey while standing on top of Spongy, to which Golf Ball angrily tells them to stop. In the balancing contest, Coiny angrily shouts at Blocky to wake up and accidentally pushes him off, but Blocky swings around the beam once again to knock Coiny off, placing him 7th in the contest. Coiny and Firey are constantly slapping each other and calling each other names. In the boat sailing race in Take the Plunge: Part 2, Coiny is the only male player on his team to board the boat. However, he, Ice Cube, and Leafy pass over the finish line. Coiny and the gang race to the finish, but Coiny slips on Ice Cube when she tries to slide there. The Grapes lose in the end. In Barriers and Pitfalls, at Cake at Stake, Coiny is safe with zero votes along with a vast majority of the other Grapes. During the obstacle course challenge, he clashes with Firey but is slapped off the course eventually. The Grapes won. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Coiny was not seen doing much in the episode, other than falling into a hole formed by Woody being kicked by Pin. In Sweet Tooth, after Cake at Stake for the Squishy Cherries, Coiny bakes a dirt cake, which gets him 14 points. His team loses the first challenge, but afterwards, he helps his team in chocolate ball eating. Snowball later rips a necktie in a literal tiebreaker, guaranteeing victory for his team for the third time in a row. In Bridge Crossing, during the challenge, Coiny is talking to Snowball about his dirt cake and later asks him if he's going to throw him off the cliff. Snowball says no since Coiny is his friend. In another literal tiebreaker, Snowball rips the necktie in half again, giving the Squashy Grapes their fourth consecutive victory. In Power of Three, Coiny tried to lead his teammates, Ice Cube and Needle, to victory. They were in the lead for a while but ultimately came in last after Snowball plowed straight through them. In Puzzling Mysteries, during Cake at Stake, Coiny was the last contestant safe, as he got 5 votes out of 18. His team won the contest, and the Grapes picked Firey into his team, much to Coiny's disgust. In Cycle of Life, Coiny wasn't among the five Squashy Grapes that would participate in the race. His team won. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Coiny was seen talking with Snowball about who would join their team. At Cake at Stake, Coiny protested about eliminated contestants rejoining and getting a Win Token. He was then put on team Another Name when the Grapes split into two teams of five, unfortunately being placed with Firey again. The two slapped each other for a while until Rocky barfed on Coiny. They then came up to a tightrope, and Firey's screaming caused the Cherries to catch up, while Coiny urged his teammates to press forward in a hurry. The Names ultimately came in second after Rocky puked on the ground, causing them to slip. In Crybaby!, Coiny continues to get into slap fights with Firey during the crying contest. During the skiing tiebreaker challenge, the two of them work the skis while standing on Tennis Ball. They eventually trip over Rocky and form into a giant snowball. When the handstand contest commences, the three armless contestants immediately lose, and Rocky barfs on Firey. Coiny laughs at this, and the two get into yet another slap fight, causing them both to fall over. This puts Another Name up for their first elimination. In Lofty, Coiny receives five votes at elimination to Firey's three, and the two express their anger about the other not being eliminated. This is much to Tennis Ball's dismay, as he comments about being left with the "slappers". After Golf Ball is eliminated by the Squishy Cherries, the twelve of contestants ascend the new stairs to the next contest. Over the course of several days, Coiny and Firey continue slapping each other while on top of Tennis Ball. Once the balloon contest begins, Coiny laughs at Firey for his fear of heights. During the challenge, he pushes him into Blocky, who is holding a nail, causing him to fall. He briefly greets Tennis Ball when he comes up into the air. Coiny then manages to shatter Ice Cube, commenting that he's an "ice cold killer". Blocky then attempts to take out Coiny, but he holds the nail basket in front of him for protection. This fails, however, and the Names lose again. In A Leg Up in the Race, Coiny and Firey continue their feud with each other, while Tennis Ball tries to break it up. Coiny then says that Tennis Ball is smarter than Firey after the latter comments about Tennis Ball having no arms. At elimination, Coiny gets 30 votes, and then, when the Squashy Grapes are choosing who to put on their team, he begs them to choose him over Tennis Ball. However, due to previous fights against Firey, Leafy chooses Tennis Ball on behalf of her team. A giant "OUT" stamp is placed over Coiny's picture in a chart showing BFDI contestants before the episode moves on. Post-elimination In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Coiny competes in a contest to rejoin the game by filling his basket with loaves of bread. Initially, he was just behind Flower with three loaves, but after getting to seven, he inexplicably drowned in the bread, much to Firey's delight. At the end of the episode, it was revealed that he was still stuck amongst the bread with the others who drowned. In Vomitaco, the bread basket Coiny drowned in is tipped into the TLC, resulting in him falling in with the bread. Pin, Needle and Teardrop also fell. In Reveal Novum, Coiny and the other losers discuss plans to escape. He eventually sees a lake and some trees as the lid opens, and calms Blocky's fear of falling into the water by telling him what he saw. Later, he sees the sun rise, causing water to leak out of the TLC. In Gardening Hero, Coiny was put up for rejoining. His rejoin video is him begging the viewers to vote him, as the viewers are his "friends". In The Glistening, Coiny got the most votes out of all the male contestants, and channeled Nickel from Inanimate Insanity for a moment, saying he just knew he was going to win. However, with only 78 votes, the fourth highest, he failed to rejoin. BFDIA In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, his first appearance in season 2, Coiny chases Leafy into the Evil Canyon. Coiny joins BFDIA, and comments about how contestants who aren't present not being allowed to compete is unfortunate. After dodging a casual slap from his old nemesis, he decides to side with Donut on his team. With the help of his new teammate, Coiny convinces Pin to switch. In the tug-of-war contest, his team loses in a matter of seconds due to his team having only 3 members compared to the other team's 19. In Get Digging, Coiny won the prize, and Donut got eliminated. Later, Coiny forces Teardrop onto his team. He also used his prize of seeds to grow yoyleberries for his team so Pin could make some yoylestew. His team won. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Coiny asks Needle to join his team, threatening her by telling her he would call her "Needy" three times in a row if she refused. Coiny got poisoned during the challenge after about half the bugs were killed. When the glass boxes exploded, the Puffball Speaker Box thought he was a Win Token because the poison turned him green. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Coiny was revived in the new HPRC by Pin. At Cake at Stake, he ended up in the bottom 2 with Teardrop, he was safe, and before Teardrop was flung to the TLC, he asked her if she had any first words. He also suggested that his team go for a double dose of new teammates, he forces Bomby to join after threatening to ignite him with Firey. His team made a farm island, but Team No-Name's Dream Island was "glowing", meaning their island was amazing. In order for his team to win, he had to destroy it, throwing Bomby into Golf Ball's factory. He landed in the incinerator, thus exploding. His team won by default. In Get in the Van, Coiny was first seen getting vomited on by Puffball's speaker box. Strangely, he didn't move. During the beginning of the challenge, his team was far behind the others while he suggested that the now-limbless Pin roll instead of hop. In No More Snow!, Coiny tried to get Pin out of glue with Bomby's help, but the two fled when lightning struck a tree. The tree fell onto Pin as they hid behind a bush, witnessing Pin dying in the process. What remained of the team continued their trek. When the snow cleared up, he calmed down Bomby when a flower pot with petunias randomly fell from the sky. He also pointed out Needle's mistake on the Distance Tracker 2000, and also with reluctance impaled Spongy on the spikes below Evil Canyon. He then proceeded to call Needle her much-hated nickname to get the rest of his team up to the top of the cliff. After witnessing Yellow Face throw a burning fuel tank onto Needle and Spongy, the survivors of W.O.A.H Bunch catch up to FreeSmart. They then begin cranking the HPHPRCC to make an HPRC to continue. In It's a Monster, Coiny and the others continue cranking the HPHPRCC for 78 days. After that, Coiny then takes a short break, getting angry at Match when she says she's not tired, as she is "super strong". Later, he witnesses the HPHPRCC explode, then they recover their dead teammates, then proceed to walk to the summit of Yoyle Mountain. However, Gelatin freezes them with Puffball's help, meaning that Team No-Name can continue to reach the summit. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Coiny's team is revealed to be still frozen. Later, his team unfreezes, and he asks where Pin found the huge money bag on the ground, then asks her if she did any "weird tricks" while he was still frozen. A bit later, it is revealed that his team is still walking. Then, when Pin tells Coiny she cannot freeze Leafy, but metal can still freeze. Then, he makes a weird face, and answers with "Oh! That's because she is made of Yoyle metal! That stuff is unfreezable." Pin gets it now, then asks where Yellow Face is. A bit later, they eventually find Yellow Face, but he is stuck in slush from the FreeSmart Supervan. Then, he pulls the old "kill and recovers" trick on Yellow Face. A bit later, Pin is tired of walking, then gives Coiny the idea to throw a stick into the Supervan, as there was "something special" that could help them. Then, after two tries, he succeeds, pulling the team towards Yoyleland, then a bit later, Needle recovers Yellow Face. His team eventually got second (behind FreeSmart), thus winning his team immunity. Relationships Vote History Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 3: Is poisoned by a bug. #Welcome Back: died while doing "deep fried breaths". Kills Total kills: 22 Trivia * Coiny was the last person eliminated before the merge in BFDI. * He was the first to get 30 or more votes, getting exactly 30 at that time. * Coiny was the only contestant to be eliminated during the team switching portion who actually had the most votes from the viewers. * Coiny is one of the three contestants to not have won the challenge in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, along with Pin and Donut. * After Donut's elimination, up to team swaps in Zeeky Boogy Doog, Coiny was the only remaining male character on W.O.A.H. Bunch. * Coiny is the 18th object to speak on the show. * Coiny is currently the only male contestant that won a prize in BFDIA. * Coincidently, both Firey and Coiny have killed Bomby at some point. * Coiny was the first contestant to ever be told what to do by Golf Ball as seen in episode 1. * Coiny's personal OMG is "Oh My Mint", first used in Insectophobe's Nightmare and later used as OMM in Zeeky Boogy Doog. * In Get in the Van, Nickel said that whenever he and Coiny get close to each other, "bad things" happen. When Pin made Nickel stand next to Coiny, the area around them started to blur, proving that what Nickel stated was true. ** In The Long-lost Yoyle City, it is revealed that when they get close to each other for too long, a portal that creates tons of money appears. *** Strangely, dollars in the $0 denomination appeared as well. *** Despite this, in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, they were seen standing next to each other, yet nothing happened, most likely due to the fact that the "port all" concept didn't exist then. *** He was the first contestant to slap someone in BFDI. * Coiny is the only male to be standing on a platform and land in the Tiny Loser Chamber, the others being Ice Cube (in Hurtful!), Golf Ball, and Teardrop, all of which are females. * Coiny is the only contestant who attended both Cake at Stakes where Win Tokens were used, and he received 5 votes at both Cake at Stakes. * Coiny is the lowest ranking male contestant on Another Name. * Coiny was the only male contestant that got eliminated in the three-team stage of BFDI. * Coiny has an exact total of 760 likes in BFDIA so far, giving him the total amount of likes on his team. * Coiny was the first contestant to win a prize in BFDIA. ** He was also the first male contestant to win a prize. * He and Needle are the second recommended couple. * Coiny is confirmed to be a switch by jacknjellify on his Twitter. *Coiny could possibly have a crush on Pin seen in BFB 1 when he complains after Four disfigures her. *Coiny is one of the two male contestants with arms to be in all four seasons (BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB, BFB). The other one is Firey. *Not counting his possible death in IDFB 1, Coiny has only died because of bugs. *Coiny and Eraser have the lowest death count of all the 20 original contestants. See also Category:Characters Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Males Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Coiny Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:The Losers! Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters